Running Friend
by dramaqueen1917
Summary: To the world, Nick Potter is the boy who lived. Harry Potter disappeared when he was 8, made friends with Elizabeth Bennett and together they became the most powerful teens in the world. Follow them as they discover who they are and where they stand in the war. As far as I know, this is not like the cliché wrong boy who lived story. Please read and review. You'll love it.
1. Defeating Voldemort

"Avada Kedavra" Voldemort yelled as he waved his wand at the twins. Yes, twins. Lily and James Potter had twins- Harry James Potter and Nick Sirius Potter. Harry had been born 5 minutes before Nick.

Unexpectedly, Harry, who had been awoken by the commotion and had previously been crying rolled in front of Nick and took the majority of the curse. The curse rebounded off Harry and instead hit Voldemort. What was left was a scar the shape of a lightning bolt on Harry's forehead and a jagged scar on Nick's forehead.

It was on this night that James and Lily Potter who had been at an Order meeting returned home to find Harry unconscious and Nick wide awake.

It was on this night that Dumbledore declared Nick Potter the boy who lived.

It was on this night that an Elizabeth Charles turned one.

It was on this night that the magical community raised their glasses to Nick Potter, the boy who lived.

It was on this night that the Potters became famous.

It was on this night that Death Eaters everywhere went into hiding.

It was on this night that Elizabeth Bennett also showed great power.

It was on this night that Harry Potter had showed his first sign of great power.

It was on this night that Harry Potter was shoved into his brother's shadow.


	2. Off to the Dursleys

At the age of five, Harry was a unique child. His parents tended to treat his younger brother with favouritism. All of his magical outbursts had been claimed as Nick's. Harry himself had been claimed as a squib. Sirius Black, Nick's godfather had a soft spot for Harry. Well everyone did in a way.

Harry had this way of worming his way into people's hearts. Although Nick was treated with rather obvious favouritism, Harry was charming, smart and had this aura of naivety about him.

Remus Lupin, Harry's godfather always watched as Harry would watch the world with curious eyes. He had always been seen as slow. He hadn't talk till the age of four and even then, he spoke little. To the world, Harry was a squib who could barely talk.

Nick on the other hand had been a rather… arrogant child. He had been the first to talk, the first to walk, and he always got the best of everything. At the age of 5, Nick was already showing signs of milking the attention and constantly trying to get people to notice them. In contrast, Harry and Nick were polar opposites.

One night, Lily and James Potter had set Harry and Nick to sleep. They too had had to admit that they were spoiling Nick and giving him a lot more attention than they had with Harry.

"What do we do?" James asked.

"I… I don't know."

"Should we keep Harry? Raising him around magic although he will never have what his brother has will…"

"I know."

"So… what do you think Lily?"

"Okay… we'll give him to Petunia. She'll look after him. After all, Harry doesn't have any magic… so she should be able to look after him."

"Okay." James whispered to his wife.

Oh, if only they had known how wrong they would turn out to be.


	3. Meeting Elizabeth

At the age of 8, Harry Potter disappeared from the world. Had anyone bothered to turn up and 4 Privet Drive, they would have found that the Dursleys did not speak of Harry and would tell anyone who asked of his whereabouts that it was none of their business and that they had nothing to do with the 'freak.'

Harry had gone on to hide in London. It was whilst he was hiding (about 6 months after his eighth birthday) that he met her.

"Hello." She said gently. There are many dangers of being parentless, homeless and avoiding being put up in an orphanage. In his 6 months of being away from the Dursleys, Harry had stopped trusting people. He trusted no one but himself.

"Hello." Harry snapped before he turned away and began to walk away from Elizabeth. It was as he turned away that Elizabeth saw Harry's wound. Harry had been chased around by a large bulldog which had managed to bite Harry on his hip.

"A-Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked. Her long brown hair was flying all over the place in the dark windy night. Her doe brown eyes held trust and worry as she looked at Harry. She was about half a head shorter than Harry.

"Yes, thank you." Harry replied curtly.

"You don't look okay. My name's Elizabeth. Here, let me help you." Elizabeth offered gently as she moved towards Harry who shied away from her.

"L-Leave me alone!"

"But you're hurt! Stay still!" Elizabeth snapped as she gently lifted Harry's tiny T-shirt and went on to grab some bandages out of nowhere and wrapping them around Harry's wound. "What are you doing out in London so late?"

"The same could be said for you."

"Well, I'm running away. I'm sick to the b-bone of being m-mis… what's that word? M-M-m…"

"Mistreated?"

"Yes! That's it. What are you doing out?"

"I ran away." Harry replied simply.

That was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Of course, Harry was very slow to open up to Elizabeth. His untrusting nature told him that he should trust no one but himself, but slowly, Elizabeth, despite her young age managed to open Harry's heart up and teach him that he could trust some people and that caring wouldn't make him weak.

Little did they know that Elizabeth stopped Harry from walking down a path of loneliness, pain and… darkness. Instead, she showed him the light and ultimately, by her doing this, she stopped Harry from becoming the next dark lord. Why? Because Voldemort knew no love and Harry wouldn't have known what love felt like had it not been for Elizabeth.


	4. Troublesome First Years

Admittedly, Nick was an extremely arrogant prick at the age of 11. He had made friends with Ron Weasley and made enemies with the Malfoys (Which in itself was expected) he had also made enemies with Severus Snape. According to him, Snape was a waste of space and a death eater. Yeah well, there was no love lost between the two.

Him getting a letter to Hogwarts was expected and over time, the magical community had become split. Many people no longer respected Nick and many no longer regarded Nick as a hero. Of course, he had done something to anger these people…

What Harry and Elizabeth (Harry had long since opened his heart up and had come to care deeply for Elizabeth, or Eliza as he called her) did was more notable. Harry and Elizabeth had become best friends. Anyways, they had made close friends with some purebloods. This included the Malfoys (shocking, I know), the Notts, the Parkinsons as well as a certain Severus Snape. Of course, very few knew of their connection with these people and despite everything, they had managed to worm their ways into those people's hearts and admittedly, Severus Snape had a soft spot for the two.

Harry and Elizabeth had both also received their Hogwarts letters… however, they declined both their letters. Instead, Harry and Elizabeth went on to attend Durmstrang.

Imagine their surprise when a Harry Potter wrote to them asking to attend Durmstrang. Yeah, well, they were surprised. It was probably because Durmstrang was a nearly all-boys school. That means that in the school, there were a few females, but very few.

They had said that Beauxbatons would be a more suitable school for Elizabeth. The only reason that Elizabeth got to attend Durmstrang with Harry was because of the fact that Harry absolutely refused to be separated from his best friend. Of course, Karkaroff wanted to have a Potter attending his school and Lucius Malfoy of course had pulled a few heads in order to allow the duo to attend Durmstrang.

In his first year, Nick managed to blow up a total of 5 classrooms, an entire wing and of course managed to also singe of his eye brows and cause some minor burns to a few of his classmates. He only just managed to levitate a feather… and he was pretty good at flying. He also managed to knock a troll unconscious out of pure luck to save Hermione Granger. Nick, Ron and Hermione went on to be great friends, oh and Nick's group of fan girls seemed to double in numbers. Nick then managed to accidentally blow off Quirrell's turban which revealed Voldemort growing on the back of his head. Quirrell later committed suicide.

Harry and Elizabeth's first year was more impressive. There were no exploding classroom and burning eye brows. Instead, Harry and Elizabeth found themselves to be naturals in magic. They excelled in charms and defence against dark arts and anything to do with wand waving and whatnot. Elizabeth was horrid at History of Magic… and had an irrational fear of flying that meant that she didn't fly… at all.

Harry on the other hand was horrid at Herbology and Potions and he loved flying. No matter how different the duo of friends were they were best friends. Nothing could tear them apart. Sure, they had had their ups and downs and their little fights along the way, but that's what had made their friendship stronger. Harry and Elizabeth were rarely paid any attention from their classmates. To their classmates, they were just two quiet friends that didn't talk to anyone but each other and of course, their teachers. It didn't help that Harry was extremely defensive when it came to Elizabeth… but hey, it came with being friends. Harry was extremely loyal as was Elizabeth.

"We make an unlikely pair of friends, don't we?" Elizabeth asked one afternoon towards the end of the school year.

"Of course Eliza." Harry answered before he went back to reading a thick book on magic spells.

"Ooh… that looks good." Elizabeth said after a brief moment of comfortable silence. "The Notice-Me-Not charm."

"It seems a little… complex for our age. How about this, healing spells for all ages?"

"It could come in handy." Elizabeth replied before going back to her defence against the dark arts homework.

"Ooh… Eliza! We can try the summoning charm."

"The summoning charm?"

"Yes… watch. Accio flower." Harry said as he waved his wand around in a slow motion. There was a brief moment of quiet when suddenly a red rose came flying out of nowhere and landed on Harry's outstretched hand.

"That is so pretty. Let me try… Accio snitch." Elizabeth said as she copied Harry's wand movement. What followed were several golden snitches that whirred towards Elizabeth. There were about a dozen and they were all heading towards Elizabeth. She probably would have been hit in the head by all of them had it not been for Harry who had pulled her away just in time.

"Well, now we know not to be too vague." Elizabeth said as she grinned at Harry.


	5. Lethal Second Years

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. I am so sorry for making you guys wait for this chapter. However, to make up for it, I shall be posting two chapters this week. **

**Also, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this story. All of your opinions and comments were greatly appreciated. For all those that reviewed or left comments about this story seeming to short, this story will get longer as we go along.  
**

**Okay and here is Chapter 5**

* * *

Nick's second year was just as disastrous.

People were being petrified left right and centre. Of course, Nick still managed to blow up several classrooms as well as the potions dungeon, the boys dormitory and a cauldron. He also managed to burn the Great Hall several times as well as attempt to set fire to Snape.

On this particular day, one of Nick fan girls – Melissa Hart was sitting with Nick by the Black Lake as she sang to him. Of course, her singing wasn't exactly the best. It was more kind of like really really bad. She sang everything out of time and out of pitch and a majority of the time, it just sounded as if she was caterwauling. It wasn't surprising that Nick's face was pulled into a grimace that he didn't bother to hide.

"Melissa?"

"Yes, darling?" Melissa asked in one of those super annoying lovey dovey fan girl voices followed by loud screeching… I mean excited squealing.

"Why don't you, go get me a mirror? So that I can see how… nice we look together." Nick said with one of those ew-get-away-from-me voices.

"Of course, darling! I'll be right back!" Melissa said loudly before running off.

Nick would later find out that Melissa had been petrified somewhere along the way, not that he cared. He simply choice another fan girl to be his temporary object of fascination… I mean, girlfriend.

In Elizabeth and Harry's second year at Durmstrang, Elizabeth and Harry improved on their studies. Upon their teacher's as well as Karkaroff's advice, the duo attempted to make friends with their classmates. It was great… well, not really. For a while, Harry and Elizabeth were immensely popular. They were making friends and everything.

Then suddenly, Elizabeth didn't want to make any more friends when a male classmate started showing signs of wanting to be more than friends.

It ended in Harry duelling the classmates… and they later discovered that the classmate was in fact the Death Eater in training who had been trying to convince people to join the dark side. Despite what other people think, Durmstrang is not a dark arts school. The student was then sent to Azkaban… and that was the end of their troubles.

"Harry… I found a spell that wi-" Elizabeth started only to be interrupted be some of their classmates.

"Harry…" A classmate started.

"Harry, do you need help in your potions-"

"Harry, are you Nick Potter's bro-"

"Harry!" Elizabeth yelled angrily.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as he pushed away from his group of other friends.

"As I was saying, I found a sp-" Elizabeth started again.

"Harry, I was wondering if I should-"

"Harry, what do you thin-"

"Fine, forget it. I'll talk to you later Harry." Elizabeth answered as her eyes got a glazed look.

"Eliza-" Harry didn't get much out before Elizabeth was disappearing with the crowd.

Harry pushed his way through the crowd as he attempted to follow his friend's path.

"Elizabeth!" Harry yelled as he grabbed Elizabeth's shoulders.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course." Elizabeth said in a dull monotonous voice.

"Elizabeth, something is wrong with you… are you okay?"

"Of course Harry."

"Elizabeth! Look at me!" Harry yelled. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing Harry." Elizabeth answered… but her eyes, they were conflicted as if she wanted to say something.

"Eliz-"

"Leave me alone Harry!" Elizabeth screamed as she ran away from him.

Harry let her go before he quietly followed her.

Suddenly, Elizabeth stopped walking and seemed to be fighting with herself.

"I-I w-will n-not…"

"Oh, but you will." A male voice hissed. Harry was confused.

"N-No…"

"Yes."

"Y-You w-will n-not c-control m...me."

"Oh, but I will."

"N-No." Elizabeth whispered. She seemed to push someone out of her body and Harry watched in horror as a male ghost stepped out of her body. "I will not allow you to hurt me or my friends."

"Y-"

"You are nothing. You a-are weak. I-I am stronger than y-you." Slowly, the ghost evaporated until the ghost was no more. Harry managed to run out and catch Elizabeth as she fell.

"What have you gotten yourself into?" Harry whispered to her limp form.

It turned out that she had been possessed by a ghost for a majority of the year. However, the ghost was not an ordinary ghost. The ghost was a ghost that had somehow returned to wreak havoc. Luckily, Elizabeth had managed to empower the ghost before it had managed to do any real damage.

It was also that year that Harry discovered a power he had not realised he'd had.

Harry and Elizabeth had been doing Defence Against the Dark Arts when someone fired a rather nasty spell at Elizabeth which resulted in a snake slithering out of said person's wand.

"Attack." The student – Ros Marks, a pale boy with dark shadows under his black eyes – said to the snake.

Elizabeth screamed as she attempted to fire spells at the snake unsuccessfully due to the fact that her emotions were getting the best of her.

"Stay!" Harry yelled angrily.

"Ssssss… a ssspeaker." The snake hissed.

"Yes! Back away! Don't go near her!" Harry yelled.

"No, sssshe sssmellssss sssso niccce." The snake hissed.

"Move away from my friend!" Harry yelled. Luckily, Harry's diversion had given the teacher – Mr Nickelback (the DADA teacher who was later fired for not reacting in time) – enough time to dispose of the snake.

Once Harry was sure that the snake was gone, Harry turned around to see everyone staring at Harry with awe and wonder laced with a small hint of fear.

"Harry… You're a parseltongue." Elizabeth whispered after no one spoke.

'At least my life can't get any more complicated,' Harry thought to himself. Little did Harry know that his life was only just beginning to get complicated. Oh, Harry's life was just _beginning_ to get complicated.

* * *

**And there is Chapter 5. Please feel free to leave a review. They make my day and encourage me to continue writing as well as tell me that someone is reading this story.**


	6. Headachy Third Years

Nick's third year was relatively quiet.

He managed to set fire to several things and nearly kill people with third degree burns… they probably would have died had it not been for the fact that magic could heal the people quickly and efficiently. Nick also managed to make the glass windows explode and whatnot. However, Nick seemed to get more annoying arrogant and if James Potter and Sirius Black had seemed bad, then Nick was probably as bad as the two of them multiplied by 1000, maybe even 10 000. Yeah, it was times like this that a certain Severus Snape wished that there was nothing stopping him from laying a finger on the boy.

It was also on this year that Snape found out about the missing Potter. Of course, when he heard of Harry, it was nothing but a small whisper. A small whisper that had been silenced extremely quickly which sparked Snape's curiosity. What he found… what he found he wouldn't have believed had it not been for the fact that Harry had had Lily's green eyes and James Potter's messy hair and annoying smirk.

Harry and Elizabeth's third year was anything but quiet.

It began with a nice splash in the lake nearby as they approached the school.

"It's so pretty… I always forget how pretty it is!" The duo had been stuck with a particularly loud and squealy girl.

"If you ever turn out to be this squealy, Eliza, then I can blame her." Harry whispered to Elizabeth.

"It is soooooo pretty. I can almost touch it." To prove her point, the girl stood up and started reaching for the castle, which she obviously would not be able to touch due to the fact that it was still extremely far away.

"Sit down! You'll rock the boat!" Harry yelled.

"Don't rock the boat!" Elizabeth screamed.

The girl however did not listen to them and started jumping on the boat. It resulted in the boat flipping which caused the three students to be splashed into the lake.

Elizabeth then managed to somehow get hit in the head with the boat which knocked her unconscious. She probably would have drowned as well had it not been for Harry who had hooked an arm around her waist as he swam to the shore.

Then, somehow, the duo managed to get caught between a loud fight between some first years about a week into the school year.

"Muggles suck!" A pureblooded first year yelled.

"My parents are muggles!"

"Yeah, well now we know why your magic SUCKS."

"At least MY parents aren't some obnoxious GITS!"

"I'm a mirror and your glue. Everything YOU say rebounds from ME and STICKS to YOU."

"Not true!"

"So is." The two boys then went on to do some foolish wand waving which caused the table to blow up and sparks to fly everywhere.

"Stop that!" Elizabeth screamed.

"Stay out of it!" They both screamed.

"Leave her alone!" Harry yelled as he came to his friend's defence.

"You stay out of it TOO!"

"Kid!" An older student yelled.

"I'm the mirror, you're the GLUE so everything you SAY-"

"Stop it!" Elizabeth yelled.

Somehow, the entire hall had erupted in panicked screams, arguing and spells were being cast left right and centre. Elizabeth screamed, "Protego" when a student that had been attempting to fire a spell managed to lose balance and fire a spell to Harry.

"Muggles are heaps better!"

"So not true!"

"Hey!"

"You SQUIB!"

Harry who had been trying to pull two students apart heard Elizabeth scream a panicked scream. Harry's head whipped around in time to see a red spark hit Elizabeth on the back. She screamed in pain before whipping around to the student who had cast it. It was a second year who had cast it. They of course had meant it for another student, but it hit Elizabeth nevertheless.

"What are you DOING?" Elizabeth screamed.

"I-I…"

"Y-You… Childish CHILD! Do you know what you just FIRED? Do YOU?"

"Erm… er…"

"Don't go around FIRING that spell EVER again!"

Harry ran towards Elizabeth. Everyone had gone deathly quiet as they watched Elizabeth scream at the child.

"YOU shouldn't even KNOW that curse!"

"Eliza, what's wrong?" Harry asked as he grasped her elbows tightly. "Leave the poor child a-"

"Don't go defending him! Do you KNOW what he fired?"

"What?"

"HE fired the CRUCIATUS curse at me!" Everyone in the hall gasped.

"I-I didn't mean to."

"Maybe NOT, but YOU shouldn't even know it." Harry seethed angrily. It took him all of his will power not to pull out his wand and jinx the poor kid into oblivion. It took even greater strength and will power to pull Elizabeth out of the room instead of allowing her to continue seething at the kid.

That was just the first week. In the month that followed, the kid who had fired the Torture curse at Elizabeth was shunned by everyone. Eventually, the teachers caught wind of what he did and he was expelled from the school.

There was a quiet 6 months or so before the school was attacked by an army of vampires. Everyone was sent out to fight. In the end, Durmstrang lost a few teachers, but apart from that there were no losses. Well, apart from the fact that all of the students had managed to gain a few nasty injuries in the attack. Harry had had some nasty cuts all over his body and Elizabeth had also taken a few hits and had lost a lot of blood in the fight. However, Harry had been the one who had lost his temper this time.

Elizabeth had of course managed to take down a large amount of vampires. However, whilst she managed to finish a vampire, another one jumped her. She had not been expecting the hit and had only had time to move as to not get bitten. The vampire managed to get in several good hits some of which had left gaping wounds before she killed the vampire. Viktor Krum had also noticed Elizabeth falling and helped her up. He met Harry's eyes and nodded his head towards the castle. He was silently telling Harry that he would take Elizabeth back to the castle to get her wounds fixed up.

Once Harry was sure they were gone, Harry lost his temper. It resulted in the vampires being lit on fire almost instantly. All the remaining teachers had to do was send the final blow and dispose of the vampires' ashes.

To conclude their third year at Durmstrang, Durmstrang had a dance. They invited the Beaxbatons over the voila, there was a massive dance.

Of course, Elizabeth being… well Elizabeth probably would not have gone had it not been for the fact that Karkaroff had made it compulsory for everyone to attend. Great… not.

Elizabeth was constantly being swamped with people asking her to attend the ball with them. She glared at them all and rejected them all. She probably would have attempted to not go had it not been for Harry who had asked her quietly to come with him to save him from the mass of girls that were constantly annoying him about the dance. He had ended up begging her to come with him as friends when the girls began to swarm him. He even pulled the puppy dog eyes on her! He _knew_ that she could rarely resist people when they pulled the puppy dog eyes on her.

In the end, she ended up attending with him. She had basically just gone out to the nearest dress shop, picked out her favourite, bought it and then stored it away for the night.

When the night came, she merely put on the dress, curled her hair a little, added a little mascara before she decided that she looked okay.

Harry had been given a traditional black suit to wear, which he did end up putting on after much difficulty (How was he supposed to know how he was meant to put on a tie?) before he was pushed down into the waiting room where he was told to wait for his date. Who dates at thirteen? In his point of view, he was merely attending a school dance with his best friend because he had to.

He knew that if he and Elizabeth had had their way they would be sitting up in the library playing wizard chess or doing their homework.

When Elizabeth came down, Harry could feel his jaw drop. He looked around quickly to see that several of the other guys that had been in the room had their jaws dropped as well. Elizabeth was wearing an elegant midnight blue dress. She looked tiny and pretty in the dress. Her long brown hair was curled and she was looking around nervously.

"Harry!" Elizabeth laughed as she spotted Harry. Harry gasped as Elizabeth walked slowly towards Harry. She seemed to stumble a bit towards the end before she went back to staring at the ground.

"What's wrong?"

"High heels suck."

"Wha…?"

"I should've just worn flats." Elizabeth mumbled.

"Again… what?"

"I'm wearing high heels." Elizabeth whispered. "Hold onto me. You are now my public leaning post (PLP) If I fall, I'm blaming you." Well, some people never change.

That night was fantastic. The duo danced and laughed as they pretended that nothing existed… only each other. They were also slightly more concerned about not tripping. Harry because he could not dance and Elizabeth because of her high heels. If only life would stay peaceful.


	7. Before Fourth Year - Part 1

"Wakey Wakey!" Elizabeth said loudly as she jumped onto Harry's bed.

"Too early." Harry mumbled.

"Wake up!"

"Later."

"Okay." Elizabeth shrugged as she got off the bed. Harry sighed in happiness when Elizabeth left him alone. Well, his happiness was short-lived when she came running in 2 minutes later.

Harry heard her footsteps but pulled the covers over his head in an attempt to pretend to be asleep.

"It's later now." Elizabeth giggled before she picked up the bucket which she had brought in with her and poured the water all over Harry.

"Argh!" Harry yelled.

"Harry's awake!" Elizabeth giggled. "Now that you are awake… Harry Birthday to you, Harry Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to-"

"What was that for?" Harry yelled at Elizabeth.

"Um… I was just singing you Harry Birthday?" Elizabeth asked.

"I got that." Harry snapped.

"What? I can't wish my best friend 'Happy Birthday' on his fourteenth birthday?" Elizabeth snapped.

"Well, if it means that you have to give me a shower than yes."

"Oh puh-lease. It isn't my fault that you wouldn't wake up!" Elizabeth snapped.

"Normally, when someone says later… you'd leave them ALONE!"

"I did!"

"For two MINUTES!"

"Two minutes IS later!"

"Stop being a stupid idiot!"

"When you stop being annoying!"

"So _I'm_ annoying? Well I'm sorry! I just thought that I could wake up my best friend… but I guess not!"

"Well, thanks to you, I am now extremely WET!" Harry snapped.

"Fine, forget it!" Elizabeth yelled angrily as she got off Harry's bed, "By the way, you're meant to come down to breakfast in five minutes." With that, she slammed the door closed and marched away.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked. Harry and Elizabeth had decided to stay with the Malfoys during the summer. Of course, they generally rotated it so that they were spending summer with one family and would stay with another the next as to not become a burden.

Once Elizabeth had marched out of Harry's room, she had gone to her room to get changed. She had of course been in her pyjamas as she had wanted to be the first person to wish Harry Happy Birthday. She had quickly changed into a white t-shirt and some jeans before walking down to have some breakfast with the Malfoys.

"Nothing, excluding the fact that Harry is being stupid," Elizabeth muttered before she turned back to her breakfast.

Harry then decided to join them all for breakfast.

"Oh, look who has decided to grace us all with his presence. How nice of you," Elizabeth muttered sarcastically. Draco rolled his eyes at Elizabeth as Harry took a seat on Draco's other side.

This caused the entire Malfoy family's eyebrows to rise. Elizabeth and Harry had had little arguments along the way, but never had it caused any tension between them… never so bad that Harry would find it appropriate to not sit beside Elizabeth.

Narcissa glanced worriedly at her husband as she noticed Elizabeth's eyes grow sad before she slipped into a mask of indifference.

"How is everyone today?" Lucius asked.

"Okay." Draco answered for everyone when neither Harry nor Elizabeth answered.

"Does anyone have any plans?"

"Well, I was thinking that Harry, Elizabeth and I would go spend some time with some of my friends." Draco said politely.

Harry made a slight noise of objection at this. He didn't want to spend an entire day with Elizabeth… he would probably end up making her angrier. It seemed that Elizabeth seemed to have been thinking the same thing for she answered quickly, "No thank you. I'd rather not. I think I will just spend the day hanging around with Narcissa. I'm sure she would like a bit of company."

"I'm sorry dear, but I've got to take care of a few things with Lucius."

"Of course, I wouldn't want to be a burden. I think I'll just go riding."

"Would you like someone to accompany you?"

"No, I'd rather not. After all… I'm sure the boys would be too busy doing stuff to be spending time with a girl like me. I'll ride by myself. Don't worry, I'll have my wand with me."

"Okay, Harry, Hedwig, came with a few birthday presents… and ours is in your room."

"Okay, thank you, Mr and Mrs Malfoy."

Well, Elizabeth did end up riding the entire day… in fact, when Harry and Draco returned at about 8 that night, Elizabeth had not returned yet. Poor Narcissa was sitting by the window hoping that Elizabeth would be okay. Everyone stayed up until Elizabeth returned at around 10. When she did return, she waved a quick hello before disappearing into her room.


	8. Before Fourth Year - Part 2

Elizabeth's birthday was a week after Harry's. However, unlike usual, Harry did not come to wake her up since they were still fighting. Instead, Draco was the one who woke her up.

"Good morning Eliza-" Draco started.

"Yeah, yeah… Let me get dressed." Elizabeth mumbled sleepily. Elizabeth, did not realise that it was her birthday and she didn't care either way. The only reason she ever even celebrated her birthday was because Harry had always insisted. To her, it was merely another day.

"Okay?" Draco asked uncertainly before walking out of the room to allow Elizabeth to get dressed.

Elizabeth put on a long green dress that reached her knees. With this, she added a royal blue scarf and an accompanying jacket.

Harry woke up that morning to only realise that he and Elizabeth had been fighting for a week. That meant an entire week of not talking, no eye contact or anything unnecessary with each other. It took Harry a moment to realise that it was also Elizabeth's birthday.

Harry opened his eyes to find that the sun was shining through the curtains of his room. Harry checked his alarm clock to see that it was about 10 in the morning. Quickly, Harry got dressed in the hope that everyone would still be having breakfast.

Harry whizzed down the stairs to find that Draco was sitting at the breakfast table doing what looked like History of Magic homework.

"Have you seen Elizabeth?" Harry asked Elizabeth.

"Yes." Draco answered curtly before returning to his work.

After a few moments of silence, Harry decided to try again. "Can you tell me where she is?"

Draco shrugged, "Why?"

"Because I need to wish her Happy Bir-"

"Sure you do. You couldn't even be stuffed to come down to say good morning to her!" Draco yelled angrily.

"I-I didn't…"

"Sure not. Do you know what happened this morning, man?"

"No…?"

"The first thing Elizabeth said when she came down for breakfast is if anyone knew if you were coming down to breakfast. Do you know how much it hurt to see the despair in her eyes and her shoulders slumping in defeat when we told her that we weren't sure? She spent the entire breakfast hoping that you would come down!"

"I slept in."

"Well… It's a little late now. I think my mother mentioned that she was going to take Elizabeth to do some shopping in Diagon Alley. Before she left, Elizabeth told me to tell you that she forgot the give you her birthday present and that she left it in her room on her bed. You're going to have to do something to make it up to her by the way at least she said happy birthday to you. What was your fight about anyways?"

"I honestly don't remember."

"Fine, remember though. I see Elizabeth as my little sister. Don't hurt her." Draco threatened before he went back to his work.


	9. Best Friends

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thank you to everyone who favourite and story alerted this story. Also, an additional thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also, in a recent review, a reader stated that the entire argument that happened between Harry and Elizabeth was 'totally pointless.' A, I suppose that this could be taken as constructive criticism… but I would like to explain my actions and since I can't PM you or anything, I'll answer in this author's note. Anyways, everyone has 'pointless' arguments at some point in their lives. Not all arguments will be really deep and not all of them will have good reasons. Sometimes, you just get lost in the moment and whatever.**

Harry slowly walked upstairs to find that Elizabeth had left a box on her bed. Harry walked in hesitantly to see a letter taped on the top of the box. It read;

_To Harry,_

_I know that it has almost been a week, but I thought that you would like to get your birthday present. I had it made a while back. I hope you like it._

_-Elizabeth_

Carefully, Harry opened the box to see a small parcel inside it. Harry undid the wrapping to find there was a layer of bubble wrap around it. Harry undid that layer to find another layer of wrapping, then after five layers of wrapping Harry found Elizabeth's present for him. Her present to him made tears spring to his eyes as he looked at it. She had remembered…

Harry waited up the entire day in the hope that he would be there when Elizabeth arrived home. Much to his dismay, Narcissa came home without Elizabeth.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Harry asked her immediately.

"Oh, she decided that she would stay with a friend for a few days."

"What do you mean?"

"She'll be back in a few days."

"Okay." Harry said as he sighed in defeat.

It was a week before Elizabeth returned. By then, Harry had had moments where he had been crazy worried about Elizabeth and her safety. Of course, Harry had tried writing to Elizabeth. However, all of his letters were sent back without being opened let alone read.

Harry had also managed to drive the Malfoys crazy with his constant, 'Is Elizabeth okay?' and 'What if she is hurt?' and all that worrying. So when she returned the week after, Harry didn't even bother care that she was both muddy and wet from the rain (For it had been raining outside). He picked up Elizabeth and spun her around in circles.

"I'm sorry!"

"Um… what?" Elizabeth asked once she was put down.

"I'm sorry for forgetting to wish you happy birthday and for starting that fight."

"That's great and everything, but you do know that I was just with Severus right? If you had wanted, you could have dropped by and apologised then."

"Well, I didn't know that." Harry said. "Am I forgiven?"

"Of course. Friends?"

"Best Friends."


End file.
